


From London

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [30]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, F/M, Future Plans, Night Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: This time, it's Oli's turn.
Relationships: Lil' Eli
Series: ETNuary [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	From London

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Oli Day!!
> 
> Cw: Implied death, electrocution.

I get a call from Eva.

Usually, it’s me up this late at night.

“Hello?”

“Hi…”

She sounds on the brink of distress.

“So…I had a dream…”

I can just picture her expression through the phone:

Features relaxed, yet if you look close, you could see the worry lines around her eyes.

Her smile bright, but not meeting the corners...

“And we were down in the basement again…”

From sight to hearing, a complete contrast.

I knew why-

“And there were the metal rings, and the chairs, and the four of us-“

I keep listening.

“And then you sat down, and she sat down, and it was time, and I was afraid-“

Her tone shifts into a lighter one.

As if she’s trying to tell me a joke and not a horrific story.

“And-and I tried so hard-“

A laugh mixed in with a sob, escapes.

“But-in the end, you…died…and Lele…lived”.

I almost didn’t hear it.

“Oh Eva…I’m so sorry…”

“It’s all good”.

She breathes, and I swear I can feel it whoosh down my neck through the phone.

“You picked up, so it’s all good”.

…I don’t want to think of what would’ve happened if I hadn’t.

“…I can stay on longer if you want”.

“Thanks Oli. How do you always know?”

“Same way you always do”.

I smile.

“Is a change of subject in order?”

“Yes, it is”.

“Wonderful-okay, so I’ve been thinking-“

“Ooh, of what?”

“Of-“

Here it is:

“Moving to the U.S. to be with you and the other survivors”.

She gasps.

“Yeeeesss, Oli do it-“

“Should I?”

“YESSSSS-“

“I’d have to figure out where I’d live-“

“You can come to our favorite breakfast place-“

“Would…I be up to the visitation?”

It’s something I’ve been asking myself lately.

She’s told me about this months ago-

“I should see them…but…”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. If you did, you wouldn’t be alone…”

Right.

“Well…”

The more I mull it over…

“Seems like just the thing to put me out of the house. I know James and my parents are trying their best…”

Yet…

“I don’t know if they…can understand what happened”.

“…Mm…”

She knows what I’m talking about.

“Yeah, I feel you”.

“I think…I might start packing now”.

“WHAT!?”

-She cheers.

“OLI YES COME BUG ME!!!”

I chuckle.

“Alright then”.

-

I move into a motel room three blocks from the small diner she’d mentioned, and I’ve never looked back since.

**Author's Note:**

> 441 Vs. 418 Words.


End file.
